1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clips for supporting miniature Christmas lights at any of a plurality of locations and more particularly pertains to supporting miniature Christmas lights on Christmas tree branches and other recipient surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of supporting devices for lamps, lights and other objects constructed of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, supporting devices for lamps, lights and other objects constructed of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting objects in preset positions through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,183 to Rumpel a Christmas light clip.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,991 to Gary discloses a clip for mounting a decorative light bracket on a roof or similar planar support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,859 to MacDonald discloses a light clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,346 to Cherniak discloses a saddle clip for hanging light fixtures.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,380 to Lindner et al discloses a Christmas tree light apparatus.
In this respect, the clips for supporting miniature Christmas lights at any of a plurality of locations according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting miniature Christmas lights on Christmas tree branches and other recipient surfaces.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved clips for supporting miniature Christmas lights at any of a plurality of locations which can be used for supporting miniature Christmas lights on Christmas tree branches and other recipient surfaces. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.